The Prophecy
by TheAwesomeBananaOne
Summary: Jack Frost is now a fully-pledged guardian, but that doesn't stop North from training the cold out of him. Meanwhile a prophecy as been revealed that shocks the life out of the guardians. (Worse summary EVER, enjoy!, This is my first Fanfic! So excited!)
1. Chapter 1: Training Session

**Hello people of the universe! I hope you will enjoy this story of Rise of the Guardians and please give me some criticism for my work, It would really help me on my way to becoming an author! Oh and I haven't seen the movie yet so don't be hard if the info is out of text.**

**THANKS, TheAwesomeBananaOne.**

* * *

Thunder booms echoed across the darkened, gray sky, sending even the ferocious polar bear back shaking to his den. At the North Pole the storm grew much worse, rain flowed endlessly down from the blackened clouds causing pools of water to form on the ice. Two silhouettes stood in the middle of the chaos, they didn't even wear a decent coat to keep them from freezing to death. One of the silhouettes was immensely large, he wore a luxurious dark brown fur cape, a dusty burgundy shirt with dark brown pants. The other was exceedingly skinnier, smaller and extremely younger than the larger silhouette. This unusual young boy happened to have pure white hair and striking blue eyes, frost glazed over his blue sweater almost making it look like frost itself and wore light, almond brown jeans. The white-haired boy yelled at his massive partner, but his voice was barley a whisper in the yowling winds of the storm. "North! Tell me again why we're here!?"

"We're here to train Jack! Hopefully you now about that concept" replied North.

"Yes I do now what training is as a matter of fact! I may still be a teen but that doesn't mean I'm not smart". Jack yelled. The winter spirit seemed not bothered by the icy blasts of wind, due to the fact that he is the bringer and controller of winter. "I know that Jack. Look, from this day forward you will try and master your unique abilities by training with me every single day" North replied with a huge yell.

"What?! I thought I mastered my skills back when we defeated Pitch!" Jack protested. North let out an uncontrollable laugh as if he was surrounded by tickling feathers. "Controlled your powers?! Remember the time you nearly froze all the yetis and elves just because I didn't let you skip your rounds to watch a horror movie" North started to laugh again, this time even more powerful.

"I'm still here ya' know" Jack mutter-yelled. North, remembering the important task at hand, stopped laughing instantly and regain control over his funny-side. "Every guardian has to train to keep their skills in tip-top shape! Now that your one of us, you have to keep training too." North yelled.

"Fine, what do you want me to do" Jack mutter-yelled again.

"I want you to freeze the rain." Jack's electric blue eyes stared in disbelief at North, his mouth hung open in surprise. "Just the rain? That's easy! I thought you'd give me something harder to do!" laughed Jack. Raising his frosted staff, it glowed a magnificent ice blue and froze all the rain drops turning them into pure, feathery snowflakes. "That was good, but that wasn't your task. I want you to turn _one_ rain drop into snow flake." North said. Now Jack had the look of astonishment and the "are-you-out-of-your-mind" look plastered onto his sheet white face. "Haha! That's a very funny joke Santy" Jack said cynically.

"This is no joke Jack. See if you can do it." North encouraged. Letting out a huff, Jack lifted his head up high to see the pouring rain more clearly. Trying to distinguish each falling drop, frustration boiled inside of him like a cauldron for the rain kept blurring his vision. Jack finally had enough and adjusted the clouds into snow clouds, changing the heavy rain into white, ice-cream snow. Frost's eyes glared at North, filled with frustration and anger. What was the use of making him do such an impossible task? What did he have to prove to the Guardians leader? "Oh, Jack. You give up so easily. Something a guardians must not have." North replied with a loud sigh.

"I do not give up easily." Jack growled.

"You have much to learn, young guardian, but I guess we should head back" North replied blankly, not showing any of the emotions he was feeling. Jack just gave a shrug and trudged through the heavily water-polluted ice. "One more thing Jack. Mind blasting some wind on me, my hair could use a blow drying" North asked. An uproar of laughter erupted from Jack Frost, he clutched his belly as if the laughter was hurting his stomach. "W-what hair?" Jack replied with an amused smirk spreading across his face. "Ya, Ya, Ya. Go ahead with the old-man jokes. Just you wait until you reach my age" North grunted.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter, thank you for reading and don't hold back on the critisim, but please, no swearing or anything that you wouldn't say to your grandmother.**

**Thanks, TheAwesomeBananaOne.**


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone's In!

**One to my second chapter! Ya! Thanks for the reviews peeps!**

* * *

North and Jack entered swiftly through the north poles gates, a trail of bone-chilling water streamed behind them. Tooth, who happened to be there at the moment glanced at the drenched guardians, question in her violet eyes. "What in the world happened to you both?" she asked.

"North took me out on a training session. In the middle of a rainstorm." Jack grunted.

"Really? Why didn't you just change the weather? I thought you could do that" Tooth wondered. In return Jack gave her an annoyed look and headed towards the direction of his room. "I'm going to dry my clothes" Jack muttered. Watching as the young boy closed his bedroom door Tooth gave North a questioning look. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"I guess it's the teenage hormones kicking in." North replied. Tooth fluttered over to North and took one of her small, delicate fingers and felt his soaked coat. "Woah, North! You better get into some dry clothes before you get into a hypothermia state and if you're immortal, you'll be in it for quite a while." Tooth advised, waving her hand to signify her mini-fairies to take Norths cape off. "That's very nice of you Tooth." thanked North. Meanwhile, back in Jack's room, Jack had taken of his blue sweater and white undershirt and hung it outside. Hopefully his strong gusts of wind would dry his clothes in a couple of minutes. He placed his precious staff next to his bed, he plopped onto it, let out a long relieving sigh and brought his frost-bitten blanket over his slender body. His mind was still repeating today's interesting new information he had received during his brief time outside with North. _Great, more work time instead of fun time _he thought. Closing his eyes, he breathed in his few moments of privacy. Exhaling his moments, he realized he should be getting dressed; North would probably want him to discuss about tomorrow's "_training". _

Jack used a lazy gust of wind to open his oak wood bedroom door and dragged himself out of the room, his feet barely lifting of the floor. Once he reached the main room he saw that Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were there as if they were waiting for him and North. "Hey guys, want to tell me why you're here?" Jack asked.

"Of course _he_ wouldn't know. I still don't why we asked him to be a guardian." Bunny snorted with the same annoyed tone. Jack gave Bunny a strong glare, but quickly gave his attention to Tooth who was answering his question. "North called us here before you two went on your little adventure in the rain, but I don't know what for." answered Tooth. Bunny gave a little smirk when he heard Tooth say "adventure" which ended up with Jack blazing with anger. "Hey! what are you laughing at Kangaroo! I don't see your fur drenched with water!" Jack growled.

"Kangaroo?! How many times have I told y-" Bunny was interrupted by an impatient snort.

North stood with his beefy arms latched onto his waist, his eye brows bent down like the movable parts on a pin ball table. "How many times have _I _told both of you to stop you're bickering! It's giving me a headache!" North scolded. Bunny sat down, muttering curses under his breath. Giving both of them a glare North cleared his voice and began to speak. "Attention everyone! I have brought you here because I have made an important decision." said North. Tooth, Jack and Sandy all exchanged questioning glances as North continued. "When Pitch had attacked the children of the world, alone we could have never have beaten him. Luckily Man in Moon had lead us to Jack and we brought Pitch to his knees." North looked at Jack and gave him a brief nod of gratitude. "Where is this going, mate?" Bunny asked.

"I think we should all gather here, every day and train. If we work on our skills we can become stronger, our bond will also become stronger! So what do you say?" North finished. The room was greeted with a dead silence, which was then interrupted by Bunny's outburst. "Training!? Every single day with that brat!?" Bunny pointed at Jack. "You've got to be kidding mate!" Bunny protested. The room erupted with yells of protest and worried statements. Jack clenched his fists and glared at the rabbit. How dare he called him a brat! "You know what! It's not only you that's annoyed by North's sudden change in things! I'm tired of you not accepting me!" Jack screeched. Slicing his staff an inch away from Bunny, he turned the Pooka into a large block of ice, leaving his head to see his reaction. "What was that for!" Bunny exclaimed. Lifting his staff, he began to freeze Bunny's ears together, but was stopped by an ear-splitting yell. _  
_

"Enough!"

Jack and the guardians froze, he had never seen North so ill-tempered before. "Are you all mad! I just asked if we could train daily. Jack unfreeze Bunny right now!" North stomped. Jack obediently unfroze Bunny, then hid himself in his hood. "Good, now one at a time tell me what you think. Tooth, you start."

"Well, North I don't think this is going to work for me. You know I have to work every single day, gathering children's teeth and ordering around my fairies. I just don't have the time to train." said Tooth.

"Well, you could put one of your fairies in charge. Could that work?". North asked.

"I guess so. Give me some time to think." she replied.

"Okay. Sandy, your next." North looked at the golden sanded man. Sandy replied with a disagreeing shake and a sand picture of kids sleeping soundly , their minds filled with sweet dreams.

"The training isn't going to take all night Sandy, just an hour or two a day and that's it." North said. Sandy nodded in agreement as North asked Bunny what he thought. "Your kidding right!? My skills are already in tip top shape so I don't need more training. It's just a waste of my time." Bunny huffed.

"Tell you what Bunny, If you do this you can learn everything about Jack, his strengths and especially his weaknesses. You could get your rightful revenge if you know where and when to strike" North bargained. Jack's eyes widened with surprise and anger, his weakness? He didn't have any weaknesses and why would North bargain, with Bunny having revenge on him? "Hey! I'm right here you know!" Jack stated.

"I guess that could be useful, alright I'm in mate" Bunny replied. North clapped his hands together and a grin spread across his face. "Great! Everyone's coming! we'll start tomorrow!" North smiled. "Hey! What about me! Don't I get a say in this?" Jack protested.

"You already agreed when we were outside, Jack. Okay everyone! Meet here tomorrow at noon sharp! Don't be late." North said. Letting out a grunt, Jack stomped back into his room and slammed the door behind him. _Tomorrow is going to be one wild ride _he thought.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews and following this story! This one was long cause the first chapter was a little bit short. **

**Thanks for reading! TheAwesomBananaOne.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your honest reviews and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Thanks, TheAwesomeBananaOne.**

* * *

Pleasant screams of children filled the bone-dry air, prying Jack's eyes open. At first all he saw was a blinding snow white, but quickly faded to reveal a group of laughing children with grins glued to their faces. Jack's orphan blue eyes lit up as a chestnut-haired boy entered his vision. Jaime Bennett was surrounded by his friends, all with a snowball in hand. Lifting himself to his bare feet Jack raced over to join Jaime's snowball war. Skidding to a stop in front of the joyful child, Jack gleefully asked "Hey, Jaime! Mind if I join?" yet no answer came. Confused Jack asked Jaime again, this time louder. "Hey! Jaime, Jame, James! You in there?!". _Why isn't he answering? It's either he's got a bad case of ear-bite or Jaime couldn't s- _Jack's thought's were interrupted by the sudden knowledge of what was happening. It hit him like a tidal wave, thus sending him onto his knees for support. Jaime couldn't see him, didn't believe in him, he was alone again.

_Finally you realize. _A voice like splintering ice echoed through Jack's mind. His heart raced wildly in his chest, fearful of this voice as cold as death.

_How nice. Jack Frost, the new guardian shivering with fear. I expected more from you. _The icy voice continued to flow into his mind as if it was apart of him, it was him. Jack shoved his pale hands into his ears, shutting his eyes tighter than a tight rope. _Nice try Jack, but you should have known better than to side with the guardians. Now I'll haunt you...Forever. _"Get...out...of...my...HEAD!" Jack shrieked, the wind shrieked with him, tearing of the tops of ancient oak trees. Ice and snow were torn out of it's resting place and joined the winds disastrous path of destruction. Eventually the wind died down to show a white-haired boy panting faster than a dog after a long walk. Jack forced himself to open his eyes, which were glued shut. He didn't want to see the destruction he had made, his winds had made. Summoning all his courage he opened his eyes but to only find himself staring at nothing but a darkness. A low grumble erupted from beneath him and the ground shook in all directions. Screaming in terror, Jack plummeted through the shattered, cracked ground. His staff disappeared entirely, leaving him spiraling down an endless black hole.

Falling down the void seemed to take hours; Jack's senses started to die off, one by one. Only his ability to hear was spared for a thin, icy voice whispered into his ear.

_Dark, Angry and Cruel_

_A boy and his master shall both rule._

_Ice and fear_, _together united._

_As they fight for power and control._

_But, if one should fall before The Night of Moon's,_

_then the other would fall and light shall rule again._

_If not then earth will have to face it's darkest hour._

Jack jolted out of his bed, eyes wild and ringed with blood red circles. He found himself clutching his staff tightly which glowed a weak, misty blue. The cruel voices words still rang in his ears. _Ice and Fear, _he thought. Ice. That couldn't have meant him right? Ice. Sure, he was the controller of ice and snow but, that couldn't have meant him. He was good not bad. Why would Jack side with fear anyway? A guardian protects kids from fear not joins it, but the young guardian knew this had something to do with the peace and safety of the world; the thought turned his stomach into a cold, heavy stone. _But, if one should fall before The Night of Moon's, _this particular sentence made his blood run colder than it was. The stone in his stomach grew larger and larger as he made his assumptions, almost till the point where he couldn't even breath. _Enough Jack! _he scolded _it's just a dream. Get over it, you have bigger things to worry about. _Then Jack realized that today, this heart-stopping, gasp-making, horrible day; was the first day of training. Groaning, Jack flopped carelessly on his bed and thought, _Now Today...is going to really be the nightmare. _

* * *

**That's the end of the third chappy! Sorry it's a little bit short, just wanted to keep you all busy. Don't be too harsh on the wording for the prophecy. I am new on the whole rhyming and making sure it makes sense with the story but I think it's pretty decent.**_  
_

**Thanks and merry Christmas! (Even though it's not Christmas) TheAwesomeBananaOne.**


End file.
